Total Drama: Redemption Island
Out of pure boredom, Dra has decided to write a minific about Total Drama!!! Episode One: Where Are We Again? Chris arrives on the now and somewhat cleaned up version of Total Drama Island. He states that twenty former castaways will be returning for another chance at the million dollars! They will be spending 39 days out on the island, and will reveal votes picture by picture. Days 1 and 2 At the dawn of the first day, Chris welcomes the twenty returning contestants. He separates them into two teams. The first team, Team Ferret, is composed of: Mike, Scott, Alejandro, Duncan, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Izzy, Lindsay, Zoey, and Dawn. The second, Team Mole, is composed of: Tyler, Justin, Lightning, Brick, Cameron, Heather, Gwen, Eva, Jo, and Dakota. They stand aside on their respective team mats. "Before I send you off to your camps, I must warn you now that each team is going to vote someone out right now! You all know each other fairly well and should be able to determine who will least help your team succeed." They take turns entering the voting confessional outhouse and stamping voting pictures. Chris returns with the results from each team. Heather expresses immediate disgust. She feels she is targeted immediately for being a former winner and for being snarky and mean. However, she glances at Lindsay, who also seems to be upset. "We'll begin with Team Ferret," Chris replies. "Zoey." "Mike." "Zoey." "Mike." "Zoey." "Mike." Zoey and Mike exchange awkward glances. "People are targetting us because of our relationship I bet!" Zoey exclaims. "They're probably doing this 'cuz of Mal," Mike responds. "Zoey." "Mike. That's four votes each for Mike and Zoey. We have two votes remaining." "Mike." "Final vote: Mike. Mike, you've been voted out of your team. Take a seat near me on the sand." "Am I being replaced by a robot?" "--We'll now move onto the Moles." "Cameron." "Dakota." "Heather." "Heather." "Cameron." "Dakota. That's two votes each, four votes remain." "Dakota." "Cameron." "Cameron." "Cameron. You have been voted out as well; come take a seat next to Mike." Cameron and Mike sit together in the sand next to Chris. "While you have been voted out of the game, you are not out completely. This season's twist is known as Redemption Island! If you are voted out of your team, you will go to Boney Island and stay, where you will duel every three days to stay in the competition. Two will stay alive, and the one who places last will be out of the game completely. Mike and Cameron--you two will be the first on Boney Island." On day two, Team Ferret continues to live in their boring cabin. Zoey, Dawn, and Scott come together out in the woods. Scott plans to form an all-ROTI alliance with the three. Their goal is to reach the very end together and never visit Boney Island. Dawn and Zoey agree. Ezekiel forms a pact with Bridgette, Izzy, and Lindsay that they would not vote him out first should they lose again. Should they lose, they plan to completely blindside Alejandro before he has the chance to go far for a third time. Since none of the four have made it to the finals, they refer to themselves as 'The Underdog Alliance'. Team Mole has conflict in their cabin. Eva, Jo, and Lightning stick together and form the 'Jocks Brigade' to take down an opposing force they refer to as 'the Beauty Brigade', which they assume to be composed of Justin, Heather, and Dakota. Gwen decides to remain on the outside of the conflicting alliances to ensure she is not targeted. Day 3 The two teams arrive to the very first challenge. They must select two people to race to a safe and unlock it and reveal puzzle tiles. Then, the whole team must assemble a puzzle to win. Heather and Brick are selected on Team Mole. Duncan and Ezekiel are selected on Team Ferret. They race at the same time, and Heather/Brick retrieve their pieces first. After a while, Ezekiel/Duncan crack the code. The two assemble their puzzles relatively quickly, but in the end, Team Mole wins immunity. Team Ferret visits the campfire ceremony. At elimination, Chris invites all to go vote. Before they do so, Ezekiel meets with his alliance, and they agree to vote out Alejandro. After he counts the votes, he begins to reveal. "Alejandro." "Alejandro." "Alejandro." "Ezekiel." "Ezekiel." "Ezekiel. Three to three. Three votes remain." "Alejandro." "First person voted out of Total Drama: Redemption Island is....Alejandro!" Alejandro gawks at the astonishment of being voted out first. He stands and leaves the area, leaving Duncan slightly concerned. He realizes now that voting out Alejandro in spite of World Tour and All Stars was not a bright idea at all; in fact, he's officially doomed. Episode 2: The First Duel Days 4 and 5 Team Ferret returns from elimination, and Duncan begins to scramble for an alliance to stick with. He turns to the ROTI alliance, where he is willfully accepted after some begging. The original three agree that Duncan will need to go once the other alliance is demolished. At this time, the alliances now have a feud of four vs four. On the second day, Team Mole continues to complain about everything in their home cabins. It becomes extra annoying for Heather, and she begins to contemplate voting him out for being a general annoyance. The Boney Island Duel Mike, Cameron, and Alejandro arrive on Boney Island and enter the duel arena. Chris explains to them that, if they come in first place, they will get to give a clue to the location of a Chris Statue to someone in the game. The Duel is known as 'Greasy Poles'. The players each have a pole in front of them that is greased up butter and other fun substances. Their goal is to climb to the top, grab their flag, and make their way to a second pole to string up the same flag and win. The Duel begins. The three have a serious issue with climbing the poles from the start, but Alejandro eventually gains the upper hand and lifts himself to the top whilst barely slipping by using his shirt to wipe away the grease. He pulls down the flag. Cameron continues to slip and is embarrased about removing clothing. He continues trying to climb upward. Mike fails to climb at all. Removing his shirt would trigger Vito's appearance, and he does not want to fail because of his disorder. Sudenly, the stress of it all kicks in, and he switches into Chester. Alejandro makes his way to the other pole, and hoists his flag onto it. He raises it to the top. "Alejandro wins the duel! Either Mike or Cameron will be going home." "Who's this Mike ya keep talking about!? I'm Chester!" Mike exclaims. Cameron finally manages to climb up about halfway, but slides downward once more. Mike eventually snaps out of Chester's mindset and triggers Svetlana. She springs to the top, grabs the flag, and drops down to race over to the pole. He raises his flag. "Mike stays alive! With that, Cameron, you are the first person out of Total Drama: Redemption Island." Cameron sighs and approaches Chris. "I never even had the chance to play. I'm disappointed with myself now," he states. He walks off into the distance. Alejandro gives the clue to Heather. Day 6 Heather fails to find the idol in time for elimination. The challenge is explained to be a competition of Trivia from past seasons. Within the first few rounds, Ezekiel manages to score five points and wins immunity for Team Ferret! He explains that he has been watching the seasons to learn how to play better, and thinks that he has the edge he needs. At the elimination ceremony, Chris welcomes the remaining 9 of the Moles. Tyler is called into the Jocks Alliance for assistance against Heather and Justin. Brick hangs off to the side with Gwen and observes their planning tactics before the big vote. Brick decides to encourage Gwen to vote with him and get rid of Justin. Chris reveals the votes. "Justin." "Justin." "Justin." "Justin." "Eva." "Eva." "Eva." "Justin." "Second person voted out of Total Drama: Redemption Island----Justin." Justin stands in awe. He feels blindsided by his companions who failed to get the numbers to vote out Eva. He walks off, leaving Heather to scramble for the idol while she still can. Episode 3: We're Going on an Idol Hunt Days 7 and 8 Both teams are now down by one player. Eva, Jo, Lightning, and Tyler meet outside of their cabin while nobody is around. Tyler realizes quickly that he does not belong in the alliance as number four. He ponders to himself as of who he could work with. The beauties, Heather and Dakota, are down by one, and he could definitely team with them. However, he does realize how they have been in the past. He decides to meet up with Brick and Gwen. The two agree that, if Tyler can survive long enough, the three of them will work together to get rid of the others. They suggest tricking the beauties into voting out Eva, knowing that Eva would dominate any sort of duel that is thrown at her. Team Ferret comes to a halt when Ezekiel begins discussing plans with other members of the team that are outside of the alliance. He speaks to Scott about voting out Lindsay, and he agrees to it. Bridgette notices the discussion and asks him why he was teaming with Scott. And, then, she remembers that Ezekiel is very sexiest. She pulls the girls aside and discusses with them about what to do with Ezekiel. The Boney Island Duel Alejandro, Mike, and the newly voted out Justin arrive to the dueling area. The duel is described as a domino challenge. There are many dominos ahead of them that must be set up in a particular order to work properly. If the set is correctly ordered, the ball at the end of the path will fall and crush a tile, signifying that the player has won. The duel begins, and Alejandro goes off to an early start. Mike transforms into Svetlana once more and proceeds to change around the domino patterns. Justin takes his time and arranges the dominos according to shape and bottom size. Alejandro finishes the domino set up and tests them from the beginning of the course. His dominos fall short when one is knocked off of the platform because of an awkward position. He returns to reset them. Mike begins his course test. It works perfectly, and the ball smashes into his tile. "Mike wins the duel! Either Alejandro or Justin is going home." Justin finishes his set of dominos before Alejandro can. He tests his track to find that it works perfectly. The tile is smashed, and Justin stays alive. "Justin stays alive! Alejandro, you may have won the previous duel, but it seems this was too much for you. You are now the second person out of this competition." Alejandro sighs and exits the arena. Mike grants the idol clue to Zoey. Day 9 The teams arrive to the challenge area. The challenge is described as a digging competition. Whichever team can locate all three keys to the immunity safe locks first wins immunity. Scott and Ezekiel work furiously, and discover the first key. Heather digs rapidly and discovers her first key. Bridgette stumbles across the second key. Eva fumbles around but discovers the second key. Scott locates the third and final key. He unlocks the safe and wins the second immunity for Team Ferret. On the way to elimination, Heather manages to locate the Chris Statue in the woods. She holds onto it and places it in her pockets. They approach elimination, and she smirks. Her fears are suddenly put to ease when Tyler explains the plan to Heather. She glances to Brick and Gwen, and they wave. She nods and accepts the idea of voting out one of the Jocks while she can. "Eva." "Heather." "Heather." "Eva." "Heather." "Eva." "Eva." "The third person voted out of Total Drama: Redemption Island-----Eva." Eva stands up, dumbstruck. She glances over to Tyler angrily for flipping on her. She turns to her allies, Jo and Lightning, and gives them a message. "You two are on your own now. If you don't win immunity, you will be voted out. Apparently the one of our own couldn't accept being number four." Episode 4: Leave Them to Scramble Days 10 and 11 Gwen and Brick converse by the bedside inside of the Moles cabin. They get to know each other, and Tyler interjects with an interesting story. "We can choose which side to work with. Do we save Heather and Dakota or Jo and Lightning?" "Is it that hard a choice?" Brick asks. "Heather is a former winner. Lightning and Jo are not," Tyler replies. "Lightning came dangerously close and that's enough for me. At least Heather's bearable," Gwen replies. Tyler nods. Heather approaches them after he exits the cabin. "Do you realize that he has more plans up his sleeve? He'll do whatever it takes to get over there to Lindsay. He'll probably working with the jocks now." "He isn't that stupid, is he? They know he flipped and got rid of Eva," Gwen replies. "If I get Dakota to work back with me, we could probably vote him out to prevent any trouble. What do you say?" "I'll think about," Gwen says. On Team Ferret, Ezekiel remains conversing with the ROTI players. Zoey warns that the other girls know about him teaming with them, and states that it is very dangerous for them to be in contact while the girls are on patrol in the cabin. Once Ezekiel leaves for a bath, the ROTI players agree that his game is stupid and that he needs to be voted out. The Boney Island Duel Mike, Justin, and the newly eliminated Eva arrive to Boney Island. The duel is described as a simple weight lifting competition. There are three weights ahead of them; each one 15 pounds heavier than the last. They must lift all three onto a supporting table to the side to win. Justin manages to lift the first at the same time of Eva. Mike struggles, but removes his shirt to become Vito. He raises the bar and scoots along to the second. Eva reaches the third and finally struggles to lift all 45 pounds. She eventually does so and crosses the finish to win the duel. "Eva wins the duel! Justin or Mike will be going home." Justin lifts the final bar, leaving Mike out of the game just at the very last bar. "Justin stays alive! Mike, after surviving 12 days and two duels, you are out of this game from the opening vote." Eva grants the clue to Jo. Day 12 The challenge is described to be a last-team-standing challenge. The players will balance on poles to stay in the game. Once a team is down, the others win. Within thirty minutes, the entirety of the Ferrets has fallen from their poles. At elimination, Ezekiel seems extremely confident in his game. Chris prepares to read the votes. "Ezekiel." "Duncan." "Ezekiel." "Ezekiel." "Ezekiel." "Ezekiel." "Fourth person voted out of Total Drama: Redemption Island----Ezekiel." "I was blindsided, eh?" He heads off to Boney Island for the next duel; where hopefully he can stay in the game. Episode 5: Nothing Here is Right Days 13 and 14 Team Ferret continues to be separated. Izzy, Bridgette, and Lindsay stand idly by as Scott, Zoey, and Dawn discuss voting out Duncan. The girls take this time as an advantage to recruit Duncan, who for once in his Total Drama career, is out of the loop. Duncan reluctantly agrees only because Bridgette and Lindsay are 'sexy'. On Team Mole, Heather clutches onto her Chris Statue for dear life. She tucks it in her bra to disguise it. She locates Gwen and Brick to discuss their plans of action. "Tyler can't be trusted right now, but at the same time, neither can Jo, Lightning or Dakota," Gwen says to the others. "Dakota was my partner at the start but I have no idea where that drama queen sits now," Heather replies back. "So we're voting out Tyler tonight?" Brick asks. "If I can get Dakota to work with me." The Boney Island Duel Justin, Eva, and the newly voted Ezekiel step out onto the Boney Island duel field. The duel is to balance a book on one's head and carry it all the way to the end of the arena, where they must then open the book and retrieve the key to unlock the safe and win the duel. Justin embraces the book. Eva balances it quickly and proceeds to walk quickly to the end. It topples from her head. Ezekiel attempts the duel. He readily marches across the field, but the book topples. Justin makes it across on his first go, and throws the book off. He grabs the key and makes his way back to the safe. He unlocks it and lifts out a necklace. "Justin wins the duel! Either Eva or Ezekiel is going home." Eva gives it one final shot. She races Ezekiel at the same pace. Ezekiel finally makes it across, but Eva picks up the pace and marches over just as he pulls out his key. She grabs the key and dashes back to the safe. Eva beats Ezekiel to the safe and inserts the key. Ezekiel arrives and inserts the key. Backwards. Eva unlocks the safe and pulls out the necklace. "Eva stays alive! Ezekiel, you are out of this competition." Justin grants the idol clue to Heather as Ezekiel walks off in shame. Day 15 The challenge is described as a race. The first team to make it to the end wins immunity. Team Mole somehow wins immunity! At elimination, Team Ferret decides who to vote out. "Duncan." "Duncan." "Duncan. Three votes Duncan." "Scott." "Scott." "Scott. Three to three." "Fifth person voted out of Total Drama: Redemption Island---Scott." Scott sighs and exits the area, heading to Boney Island. Zoey and Dawn exchange worried glances.